Harry Potter and the Magical Summer
by hhluv4eva
Summary: It's another bad summer for Harry until he decides to take a walk someday... his whole live changes. How? PLEASE R/R! **Chapter 3 now up!**
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on both characters and ideas from the Harry Potter series, which is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. as well as various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic Books. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: I'm not a really good writer, please don't be mad at me if my fic sucks. I tried really hard and it looks okay to me and my friends. Please R/R!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the house, it looked like a totally nice and normal day, but it was a day that would change Harrys life forever and also the life of a very special girl who was his best friend but also his soulmate.  
  
Harry woke up in the cupboard because the Dursleys had moved him back into the cupboard when the very fat Dudley started taking up too much room in his old one and they had to knock down a wall to make one big enough. Harry groaned because he was sleepy. "Another terrible day of my life" he thought. He started to put on his glasses but stopped. He had forgot that he charmed his eyes to be good so he wouldn't have to ware those dorky glasses anymore.  
  
He went outside after cooking a breakfast for the very mean Dursleys who made him cook for them and started walking. The Dursleys were going out on a trip so Harry was free to walk around for a long time. He kept walking down the street when he saw a shiny thing bouncing around in front of him and he decided to follow it because it was interesting. It started going faster but Harry who had muscled up over the summer cooped in his cupboard had no problem keeping up with it. By the time the shiny thing stopped in front of a house, Harry was a little bit out of breath and his hair was a little bit messy. He tried to smooth it out but it didnt work because his hair was always messy anyways.  
  
Harry knocked on the door that the shiny thing lead him to. A strange man with no hair answered the door and asked Harry who he was. "Harry Potter" Harry said, and the strange man seemed a little bit surprised when Harry told him he was Harry Potter. Harry wondered if it was because he was Harry Potter because Harry Potter was such a famous name in the wizarding world but then he remembered that he was still in a Muggle town, so he wondered more about why the strange man seemed shocked. Anyways, Harry got showed into the house, which turned out to be really big. He looked around and thought it looked kind of familiar but he couldn't remember why, so he decided to sit down in a couch in the corner. While he was sitting, Harry got really comfortable because the couch cushions were really soft and nice and he drifted off.  
  
When Harry slept, he had a dream. He dreamed of Voldemort again and it was a really really scary dream, even for Harry who was very brave. Voldemort was doing an evil laugh in his dream and Harry was kicking around in the couch because the dream was so bad. He was really scared and sweating when a nice voice woke him up by saying over and over "Harry. Harry!" He felt soft hands on his face and he wondered if maybe he was still dreaming because Aunt Petunia would never do something, and he knew the voice was a girl's but he was really curious so he opened his eyes.  
  
He was very surprised to see Hermione's face, except it looked different. Hermione had put on alot of makeup and it really looked nice on her. He looked more and saw that Hermione had really improved over the summer and she was wearing a tight tank top and fashionable shorts and she looked really hot.  
  
"Hello Harry" said Hermione.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So do you like it so far? I'm working on the next chapter but I won't post unless I get 5 reviews for this one so please review! ^_^ ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on both characters and ideas from the Harry Potter series, which is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. as well as various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic Books. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: Okie, here's the second chappie! I hope you like it as much as you liked the first one, oh, and thanks lots for your nice reviews last time, everyone! ^_^ Please review this time too! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Harry" said Hermione. She smiled at Harry and Harry noticed that she really did have nice teeth, not those really ugly big huge ones that she used to have. Harry smiled back at her and said hi to her and he was really happy to see her until he noticed that her hand was still kind of sitting there on his shoulder.  
  
Harry tried really hard not to notice because it was Hermione his best friend, after all but he couldn't help touching her hand on his shoulder. She looked so hot now, not at all like she used to and he really liked her new look. Harry guessed that she had noticed his hand touching her hand because she kind of sneaked it away from his shoulder and blushed a little bit. Harry didn't know it, but Hermione was looking at Harry too and thinking of how hot he had become over the summer. She saw his newly formed muscles and thought "Wow Harry looks really good" She also really liked how he looked without glasses but she didn't say anything yet.  
  
So Hermione got off the couch once Harry was totally awake and Harry was a little bit sad because he liked being on the couch with her. (^_- Hehehe!!) Anyways, Hermione said "Harry how did you get here??" Harry started telling her the story and Hermione laughed when she heard about the shiny thing. She was secretly thinking about how she'd like to watch Harry run after it because boy would he look nice running but she of course didn't say anything because she was sort of embarrassed.  
  
When Harry got to the part in his story with the strange man who answered the door someone came down the stairs. It was a girl who looked about the same age as Hermione, maybe a little bit older. She was wearing her pajamas still and looked a little bit sleepy. She said "Hi Hermione! Whos this???" Hermione answered "Oh this is my friend Harry, Jessica! I told you about him remember???"  
  
Harry figured that the girls name was Jessica and was right when Hermione told him "Oh Harry this is my cousin Jessica. She came to visit this summer and she helped me with my new wardrobe and makeup. She's real nice." Harry smiled and wanted to thank Jessica for helping those lovely changes but he decided not to because he was kind of shy since he didn't have very many friends when he was littler. Jessica seemed very friendly though and started to say hi to Harry and stuff right away.  
  
Harry found out that Jessica was only a few months older than Hermione and the two had been really good friends for a really long time since they were so close in age and everything. Jessica had come to visit Hermione because her parents were away on a fossil trip since they studied dinosaurs. Hermione's parents were glad to help Jessica's parents and take Jessica in for a few months and Hermione was really happy too because her good friend could stay with her over the summer.  
  
When they had all met and were really happy, Hermione asked Harry "Harry when do you have to go back to the Dursleys? Won't they worry or something?" Harry said "Oh no Hermione, they won't worry. They're on a trip anyways and they don't really notice me even when they are home. I had to move back to the cupboard too." Hermione looked sad and then Jessica whispered something in her ear. "Harry" said Hermione, "Would you like to stay here for the rest of the summer?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehehe I hope you liked it. It took me a long time to write everyone, sorry for the delay. I still need 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. ^_^ 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on both characters and ideas from the Harry Potter series, which is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. as well as various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic Books. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: Yayyy!!!! It's the third chapter of my fic! I'm really sorry it's kind of late, I had bad writers block. ( Thanx again for all of your very nice reviews. They make me so happy. I only got 4 reviews for chapter 2 but I'm submitting this anyways because I saw lots for chapter 1. Well let's get started!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Really?!!? Of course! I love you-I mean, I'd love to!" said Harry. Hermione smiled because she was so happy that her best friend could stay over the summer with her and Harry saw her really nice teeth again. Jessica looked really happy too since she thought Harry seemed very nice.  
  
Harry grinned back and the three of them hugged. Hermione said "Well come on Harry, I'll show you me and Jessica's room. You can stay in our guest room." Harry was glad he would get a tour since Hermione's house looked really huge and he wasn't sure if he could find his way around. Hermione took his hand and the three walked up the twirly stairs to the second story of Hermione's big house. Harry was secretly glad to be walking behind Hermione because then he could sneak stares at her without her knowing since it would be pretty embarrassing to be caught.  
  
They went up the stairs and the first room on the right turned out to be the one that Hermione and Jessica were sleeping in. It was very girly and seemed just right for the two girls. The walls were painted pale pink with little white designs every now and then. There was a bunk bed in the corner. The sheets were white with a small flower designs. Hermione also had a desk, of course, for studying, which was white and loaded with books but it was still organized. There was also a bookshelf that was also painted white in the corner with lots of books, both magical and Muggle in it. Hermione had a built-in closet with sliding mirror doors which Harry was sure was stuffed with her new hot clothes.  
  
Hermione said "This is our room, Harry. Yours will be next door so we can have lots of fun over the summer." She smiled again and they went out of the girls' room and into the one next door. They opened the door and Hermione shyly lead Harry in while Jessica followed them. The first thing he saw was a very nice looking bed that matched Hermione's but it wasn't as girly. Harry's walls were painted green. Hermione told him "I thought this room would be good because the walls bring out your eyes Harry." Harry blushed and walked away since it was embarrassing being near Hermione. This room also had a desk and closet like Hermione's but they were less decorated. Harry felt a little bit sad when he saw a closet that he had nothing to put into. Hermione noticed and said "Harry we should go shopping tomorrow with Jessica, is that okay?" Harry said "Oh that would be great Hermione, I need to get some stuff." Hermione smiled again and Jessica grinned at her. She said "Okay then Harry, we'll leave you here to settle in and things, see you tomorrow!"  
  
Hermione and Jessica walked into Hermione's parents room where they were reading. Hermione said "Mom, Dad, my friend Harry came over today and I invited him to stay over because he doesn't really have a nice place." Hermione bit her lip and waited for her parents to answer her question and she was a little worried because she's never had a boy stay over before. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled at their daughter and said "Oh, Hermione, that's great. We'll be glad to meet him tomorrow, he seems so nice from what we've seen." Hermione was really relieved and sighed, then decided it was time to get ready for bed. After all, she had a really busy and exciting day tomorrow.  
  
Hermione and Jessica walked into their room and Jessica said "Oh my gosh Hermione, it was such a good idea to take him shopping. We can get him new clothes! He'd look so good in surfer shorts!" Hermione grinned and said "Yeah, he would, wouldn't he? I can't wait."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^_^ I hope you had fun! I tried to be really descriptive and stuff to improve my writing. It's hard, but it's a lot of fun. This time I'm going to ask for seven reviews, please, before I post the next chapter. Please tell me what you think! ^_^ 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on both characters and ideas from the Harry Potter series, which is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. as well as various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic Books. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: OMG! You guys, I'm soooooo sorry. I got really really busy with everything and I didn't have time to write at all! :0 Plz forgive me! To try and make it up I'm posting this even though I only got 6 reviews on chapter three. ( I'm really sorry! ( ( (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry lied down in his bed. It was time to sleep but he really couldn't since he was so happy and excited to be at his good friend Hermione's house over the summer instead of the awful Dursleys. He was also really happy because of the room. He thought Hermione was really awesome and really cool for picking out such a cool room for him, he loved the walls especially because she had complimented him when she told him why she had picked them out. Harry smiled when he remembered it and was even more happy and totally couldn't sleep at all.  
  
Then Harry remembered that he had a really important day tomorrow when he would be picking out his new clothes with Hermione and Jessica. He hoped they would pick out the most fashionable since Dudley had awful fashion sense he never looked good when he knew he could have looked a little better at least. He figured that he'd need lots of sleep because shopping with girls is always pretty tiring since they're so picky about their clothes so he made himself sleep.  
  
When Harry woke up he knocked on Hermione and Jessica's door but nobody answered so he figured they were awake. It was still sort of early, but Hermione seemed like the type to wake up really early anyways so Harry went downstairs to look for Hermione and her cousin. He found them sitting around the breakfast table. Jessica said "Hi Harry, good morning! My aunt and uncle have already gone to work but they left us some money for a taxi to go to the mall." Harry said "Great lets go then!"  
  
Jessica said back to him, "No silly you have to eat breakfast." She smiled and Harry smiled back since he had never gotten breakfast at the Dursleys unless it was Dudley's leftovers. He noticed Hermione looked a little upset but he figured maybe she was just in a bad mood because they weren't eating her favorite breakfast or something. It turned out that they had toast with butter and when the three of them were full, they stopped eating. Harry and Jessica went outside while Hermione stayed in to call the taxi person. Harry would have called but Hermione said that she would and it was no problem then ran away so he just decided that waiting outside with Jessica would be fine too.  
  
When the taxi driver finally came (his name was George, but he wasn't a Weasley) the three of them got in and told him to go to the mall. Harry and Jessica sat in the back and Hermione sat in the front. Harry didn't want to be mean when Jessica got in and patted the seat next to her but he had really wanted to sit next to Hermione. Anyways, they got to the mall and went in.  
  
Harry gasped when he saw all the clothes and all the people. He had never really been shopping before except for when he got his Hogwarts robes but that was different. Muggle clothing was way cooler. Jessica pointed to a really cool-looking beach shop and Harry started following when Hermione burst into tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whee, I hoped you like chapter four! I'm really sorry it took so long to come out, but still please please R/R!!! I'd like seven reviews on this one before posting the next one, THANX. ^_^ ^_^ 


End file.
